


Little Songbird to the Cowboy

by daltheznadof



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: Kate's been getting a crush on the Cowboy. She shouldn't but she goes to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Little Songbird to the Cowboy

Kate had to dance around the fact her heart skipped beats at the mere thought of the man. He was nasty. He walked with a limp. He had a rumble of a quiet laugh. He smelled like grease, tobacco and unwashed leather. He was tall, old and had a crooked grin. He'd speared her through with that gun of his and her face went red to the thought of seeing those glowing eyes on her. Eyes that felt too heated to meet.

At the fire, Kate kept up her smile. She didn't say a thing about the thoughts. Others had their own trysts with killers she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to say so about this man. A country man that reminded her a little too much of home. 

On an odd time Kate is alone at the fire, she stands in front of it. Her hands run over the course thread of the roped noose. One of those things she'd dragged from that western town. She wasn't sure why she'd grabbed this specifically, but she felt the pull of it. A dark temptation that clawed. Clawed. And clawed some more. She swallows, making up her mind.

Hand reaching forward, heatless flames lick her fingers and she drops the noose in the fire. Always greedy for things. The noose catches and smokes. Kate feels a pull in her bones now. She didn't know how offering things without a trial worked. Follow the pull perhaps. She can't ignore it now, too insistent and gnawing.

Kate leaves the fire behind her. The tall oaks remain the same around her. The fog thickens. Her hand reaches out in front of her to keep a track of where she goes. She can't see more than a foot in any direction. She'd never done this before and didn't know how traveling between the fire and a realm worked. She knew it happened. Meg talked about it. Sometimes the others too on their searching parties. She'd never done this alone though.

One step and two. The fog is dense and then suddenly it isn't. Kate stumbles into the open dusty road. She looks back the way she'd come and there's nothing but an open dark expanse of empty desert as far as the eye could see. None of the fog she'd come from. Her throat constricts in a sudden fear. What if she couldn't get back? Would she be stuck in this realm? Stuck here with...

Her heart flutters in her throat. Kate curses under her breath. No reason to think like that. She'd come here for a reason, even if she wasn't sure what the reason was. 

Dust rises with each bootstep. Kate tries to keep quiet among the dead town. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do if she was found. Better keep quiet at least until she could think of something. The Saloon was the closest building. She could explore that first. Hanging signs creak in the still air outside. The one swing door still up hangs barely on a hinge so she just walks in. The self playing piano was loud in and out. The song playing was a different one, catchier and more somber. 

The two dead men she was accustomed to seeing in trials were missing. Their table was empty. Kate tries not to linger too long thinking about it. She moves back behind the bar instead. It's tall, almost to her chest. She runs a hand along the wood. Grooved and rough, smooth in places commonly leaned on. She looks up at the shelves that hold the liquor. Was it still liquor in there? Not like the crap that creep Clown had. 

Kate grabs the nearest bottle. A clear bottle with a thick amber liquid that rolls as she looks around at the labeling. Gold.. She squints. Part of the label is too ripped to read. But it was real liquor. She pops the bottle open and takes a swig. It burns down her throat and sits warm in her chest. "Oh that's good stuff," she nearly moans to herself. 

Kate moves away from the bar. The bottle goes with her up the stairs. In her happy reverie, she misses the walking creak of metal stepping into the Saloon. 

Into one of the open rooms Kate goes, there are beds in here. It's been a long time since she's been in one. She goes towards it for a moment then her attention is grabbed by the little dresser with the broken mirror. What could be in there? Did he keep things in there? Her face goes pinker than the alcohol's cause. 

The bottle goes on top of the dresser so Kate can dig. What she finds isn't what she'd thought it would be. Corsets and ruffled skirts. They were cute. Was this what girls wore in the old west? Kate didn't do much for history. She wanted to try it on, so she does. 

Her shirt comes up and she has to wiggle out of her shorts that cling to her skin from sweat and grime. She stretches nude for a moment. How long had it been since she'd been naked so easily. Bare feet make small marks in the dust on the wood floor. She grabs the ruffled skirts first. Simple to slip on. The corset takes her a few minutes to figure out.

Kate stands there after pulling on the skirts and corset. She runs her hands down her sides and looks in the cracked mirror. The pink ruffled edges of the corset were cute. Her heavy breasts were pushed up more than she was used to. Try as she might, she couldn't keep them from practically falling out the front. She gives up and grabs the liquor again.

A light knock of knuckles on the doorframe match her fingers wrapping around the bottle. Kate squeaks loudly. The bottle comes up, splashing a little as she holds it to her chest. Her eyes are wide on the man in the doorway. His white eyes hold hers fast. She tries to run. Her body won't let her. The drag of wanting to go towards him won't let her.

He pulls his hat off and puts it against his chest. "Sorry Miss. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Kate swallows. Her hands tighten and loosen together on the bottle of Golden something. She settles herself and lets herself relax. The alcohol might help a little even if it had only been a swig or two. She stares at him brazen. "Ya didn't scare me sweetie. What brings you here?"

It's hard to miss how his eyes drag down her body. He meets her gaze again. "Could be askin' you the same." He replaces his hat. "Sweet little lady alone in an empty saloon. Might give a man the wrong idea."

Alone with the man of her recent fluttering desires has her face blazing. Kate moves the bottle from her chest. She flaunts herself with a smile of confidence that she was crazy and not feeling in that moment. "I'm not alone. You're here ain't you sweetie." She points the bottle of Golden something at him. "Share a drink with a sweet little lady?"

Kate curses his crooked smile. He's too tall and too big. She feels like the little woman she is with his long steps moving into the room towards her. His long thin fingers wrap around her smaller ones on the bottle. She lets go so her fingers won't get trapped by his. Her hand closes next to her chest.

She watches him raise the bottle to his lips and take a long drink. Her breath isn't quiet even if she tries to make it so. He hums pleasantly deep, eyes catching hers as the bottle comes back down. 

"You grabbed my favorite when ya were behind that bar." He holds the bottle back out to her.

Kate's breath catches at being caught. "How long have you been here?"

"Saw you walkin up the stairs. Enough to see that sweet rear to match the rest of ya." His crooked grin grows. "Sweet body for a sweet little lady."

Kate's muscles finally give into a fear and she's backing up. She backs into the room adjoined to the one they were in. Her heart is in her throat. "Oh. I.. um..."

He makes a step towards her and she stumbles back, almost tripping to the floor. He grabs her wrist before she can fall. "Careful there darlin'. Don't want you gettin' hurt now."

Before Kate can right herself and pull back, he's pulled her in close. His hand snakes around her back and rests there. Kate forces herself to breathe. Leather and tobacco meet her senses. She should try to stop herself. She should. She doesn't. Her face presses into his chest and she breathes him in. He smells like home and he shouldn't. No killer should smell like that to her. 

"What's your name?" Kate looks up at him.

He seems to deliberate for a moment. "Caleb. Caleb Quinn, little Miss."

Kate gently places her hands on Caleb's waist. "Well Mister Quinn. I'm Kate. Kate Denson. You can call me Kate."

Caleb gives a pleased rumble. He presses Kate flush against his body. "Well, /Kate/, how bout we share a little more than whiskey?"

She shouldn't. "You sure you can keep up Mister Quinn?" Kate smiles impish. 

Caleb startles Kate by grabbing her and hefting her up almost effortlessly into his arms. Her legs dangle uselessly with her face to face with him. "Call me Caleb. And I'm sure I'll do just fine."

"Then I'll see you prove it." Kate gives a quick chaste kiss that he tries to chase. She puts her finger to his lips. "You have to lay me down first, /Caleb/."

He licks her finger and bites it with his dark teeth. Kate swallows thick. She's quick to withdraw her finger from his mouth. Caleb is quick to follow her words after, stepping the few feet into the room she'd been backing up into before. Kate meets a lumpy, yet plush bed. Her hands grasp the thick linen sheets.

Caleb pushes her skirts up to her hips. His fingers knead down her thighs and spread them so he can lean over her between them. Kate feels like she should be a little more self conscious but that's hard to do under the heat of his eyes. Kate grabs his hat, puts it to the side and pulls him down over her. He covers her entirely and she can barely see anything past his coat and body. 

Caleb catches that kiss he chased for. He tastes like tobacco and liquor. Others might gag at the taste, Kate loved it though. She'd been with many men that tasted the same. She moans. A chuckle comes from Caleb's chest. 

His hands roam across her corsetted torso. He pulls her breasts from their barely confined state. Kate squirms under his massaging fingers, pinching and pulling just right. He finds her throat with soft kisses and harder bites. Kate grasps at his leather duster. 

"Oh, yes please!" She squeezes her thighs around his thin hips. 

"Yes, Miss Denson?" Caleb is teasing. The bulge in his pants presses against her exposed sex, wetting the belts and fabric. 

Kate whines. Letting go of his duster, she grabs at his pants. She tries to get at his belts but he's unmoving. "Caleb. Ravish me!" She's demanding.

Caleb releases a hard breath. "Oh with pleasure, darlin'." He pulls his hips back and helps her with the belts. Unsteady fingers on the lacing and his cock falls into her hands. He takes a few strokes before he's rubbing on her. 

Kate moans with him giving a one hard solid thrust completely into her. Her thighs shake already so she wraps them around his hips. 

Caleb keeps up his teasing touches and bites. He rocks irregularly, having to shift his weight off his bad leg. He moans against Kate's neck. After a short time, he just grabs her and holds her. His hips rocking hard in their rhythm. 

Kate claws at his back. She tries to keep her eyes on his but her eyes fall close when he's hitting a good spot. She falls apart when his fingers find her clit, rubbing in rough circles.

She cums to his touch. He's close on her high, cumming hot inside of her. 

Kate goes slack under Caleb. His weight goes slack above her. He presses his face into her neck, breathing softly. 

"Mm. That was real good, honey," Kate hums. She gently runs her hands through his hair. "You kept up real good."

"Not hard to keep up with a pretty woman." Caleb leans up on his elbows to look down at her.

Kate blushes. "Flatterer."

"What else can I say, Pretty girl shows up in this place huh?"

"Shh." She kisses him to keep from having to come up with something to say. 

Caleb chuckles. "Course."

A few more minutes of resting before any moving apart. Caleb pulls out of Kate with a wet shlick. He has to push from her and stand. He wipes himself cleanish before closing his pants back up. His eyes are dark, watching Kate's fingers swipe up his cum and lick it from her fingers. His growls deep. 

"You know how to raise a man, Miss Denson," Caleb forces himself to step back. "But I got places to be. The big man is callin'."

Kate frowns. She gets what he means. He was going to go hunt the people she survived with. Her frown goes to a pout. "I'll stick around for a bit. Hurry back and you might catch me before I have to go."

"I'm holding you to that, /Kate/," Caleb leans over her just once more to grab his hat. He gives her his own little kiss that has Kate chasing. He winks. "You got ta be here if ya want more."

Kate pouts. "I will be. Mark it down cowboy."

Caleb laughs. "I'll be marking. Don't you worry."


End file.
